User blog:Acme Gamer/Working of OD gauge
Hi there everyone, In this post, I have shown how the OD gauge will work & what is the difference between OD fill & OD fill rate. The difference will show the working of the OD gauge simultaneously. I will be changing the pattern once I'm free so I can make it much easier to understand. ''OD Gauge & it's basic: OD gauge: OD gauge is known as OverDrive and it is used to perform 'UBB.' OD gauge fill rate will increase according to the times it is used simple terms every time UBB or OD is used the OD filling points will increase. OD Points: OD points are the points that are required to fill OD gauge. This is how you obtain OD gauge points * 'Normal Attack =' 500 Points * 'BB Attack =' 200 Points * 'SBB Attack = '300 Points * 'Guard =' No points * 'Turn End = ''' 500 Points ''OD Limit: OD gauge has a limit of 10K - 40K each time a UBB or OverDrive is used, 5k points will increase to OverDrive. The maximum point as stated above will be 40,000 points required to fill OD gauge OD fill Buffs: There are 3 different buffs for OD filing. * Instant fill - Self-explanatory i.e direct OD filling 10% OD fill, 12% OD fill, 50% OD fill, etc * OD fill rate - Increase OD gained from every action (Example: 30% boost to OD fill rate, 50% boost to OD fill rate, 300% boost to OD fill rate, etc) *OD fills rate at turn's end - increase OD gauge fills after every turn (Example: 200 OD fill at turns end, 300 OD fill at turns end, 500 OD fill at turns end, etc). Difference: OD Fill & OD Fill rate: There is a difference between OD fill & OD fill rate. Both of them are described below with their examples. '(Note:' N% OD fill & N% OD fill rate are different terms.:: Where N%= any numerical fact, digit or number').' ---- OD FIll: OD fill will fill the OD gauge according to the times UBB is used. 'Formula:' Total OD gauge you are required to fill / n% OD fill :: n% = Any numerical value, digit or a fact 'Example:' Here are some examples of OD filling, ---- If we take 10% OD fill then, it would mean, |10,000 * 0.1 = 1,000 OD points. |- |2nd Usage |15,000 OD points | | 15,000 * 0.1 = 1,500 OD points. |- |3rd Usage |20,000 OD points | | 20,000 * 0.1 = 2,000 OD points. |} If we take 50% OD fill then, it would mean, |10,000 * 0.5 = 5,000 OD points. |- |2nd Usage |15,000 OD points | | 15,000 * 0.5 = 7,500 OD points. |- |3rd Usage |20,000 OD points | | 20,000 * 0.5 = 10,000 OD points. |} ---- OD Fill rate: OD fill rate will work & will provide OD points according to the moves you use. 'Formula:' - (Points the action will provide * OD fill rate) - Ans of above multiplied with the units performing actions 'Example:' Here are some examples of OD fill rate, If we take 20% OD fill rate then, it would mean, 'Brave Brust:' BB: As you are aware that BB attack provides 200 points and guess you have 6 units in your squad and all are alive, | rowspan="2" colspan="1"| |- |'BB = 200 points''' per unit |} Super Brave Brust: SBB: As you are aware that SBB attack provides 300 points and guess you have 6 units in your squad and all are alive, | rowspan="2" colspan="1"| |- |'SBB = 300 points' per unit |} Different actions: 2 units perform BB, 3 units perform'' SBB'' & 1 unit performs a normal attack. One unit has the ability to provide 30% OD gauge fill rate As you are aware, * Normal Attack = 500 Points * BB Attack = 200 Points * SBB Attack = ''300 Points * ''Turn End = 500 Points So, ' = 30/100 => 0.3 ---1) Equ 1 normal attack = 500 points 2 units performs BB = 2 * 200 = 400 points 3 units performs SBB = 3 * 300 = 900 '''points Add all of them, '''500 + 400 + 900 => 1800 * 0.3 => 540 points in this case :: See '---1) Equ' After obtaining 540 points add 500 points for end turn that would make 1040 points in total. ---- So, that is all! If you any questions then you can ask them using the comment section or through my message wall. Though, ''' ''That's all! Hope this helps��''.'' Category:Blog posts